New Begining
by samcor
Summary: Agni Blake is the little sister of Bellamy and the twin of Octavia but she is different since she was born with magic. When she gets to earth the first Grounder she meets is Lincoln and her magic is somehow now connected to him. Will the war still happen or will she be able to stop it? Lincoln/OC M for future chapters.


**I will continue my other stories and try to update them regularly, but right now my new obsession is The 100!**

**Sadly I don't own the show **

Chapter 1 Agni POV

Since the day I turned 10 I knew I was different from everyone on this Ark but not because I was born illegally like my sister Octavia. I always had premonitions of what was going to occur and I could feel people and plant life, but the thing that scares me the most is that I can make things happen with my mind. I never told anyone not even my brother or sister since I knew they would thing that I am a freak and never want to talk to me again.

"Agni?" Octavia asked while waving her hand in front of my face. I gave her a nod showing that I was listening.

"When do you think they will let us out of this cell?" she asked.

"Hopefully we will get out of here every soon," I told her but I knew that they were sending us to Earth to die in about two hours. I really wanted to laugh at that thought since I also knew that there was life on earth and that someone on the ground will change my life forever. I never figured out where these powers came from but I knew it was a higher power and that they are leading me to my destiny. I was broken out of my thoughts when our cell door opened and two guards came in.

"What's going on?" Octavia yelled as they grabbed her and injected her with something. I knew what this was for but I still fought them and I was slowly winning but then one of them hit me on the head and I blacked out.

I woke up to shaking and shouting, but everything was really blurry and I saw some people floating so I guessed that we were already on the drop ship hurling towards earth.

"Get back in your seats!" a blonde girl yelled at them but I didn't care what she said I just wanted to find Octavia. I never got the chance to yell since suddenly gravity was back and then we impacted. I slowly unstrapped myself and made my way to the ladder where I found Octavia.

"Octavia!" I practically yelled out as a hugged her.

"Come on lets go see the ground!" she said while pulling me down the stairs. I saw the same girl that seemed a little stuck up talking to my brother. I had to glance a second time to make sure it was him.

"Bellamy!" Octavia and I yelled out. Both of us ran towards him, tackling him and I breathed his scent in knowing that with him here my sister and I will survive. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see that the girl was still there.

"We were talking about something important," she practically sneered at me.

"You can talk to my brother later, I haven't seen him in a long time," I glared at her.

"Your brother? Whatever, we are not opening that door! We could die if you do!" she yelled at my brother.

"You know what, I will save you the trouble!" I yelled and opened the door and let the fresh air in when I felt a tingle go up my spine. The person who is supposed to change my life is here, and they are watching. With that though in mind I stepped outside and when I touched the ground I started laughing out of joy while spinning around.

"Word of advice, don't piss of my sister unless you want to find yourself dead." I heard Octavia say while Bellamy just laughed. Then all the 100 ran out happy and finally feeling free. I knew it would take time for my brother to get them together so I quickly ran off to explore the woods that I already felt connected to. Everything I saw was wonderful and I was happy to finally be on earth but I knew that someone was following me.

"I know someone's there," I waited for an answer but none came.

"Please, I promise I won't tell anyone," I pleaded. I was about to give up when I felt someone behind me but I couldn't get a word out because they put their hand over my mouth and dragged me behind a fallen tree. I tried to turn but I only got a glimpse and I could tell that it was a man who was holding me. I looked forward and saw something that looked like a tiger and that is when I knew that he just saved my life. I relaxed in his arms and as soon as I did that he tightened his grip around me, but I just felt safe and comfortable there. I tapped his hand hoping that he will release his hand from my mouth now that the tiger thing passed. He hesitated for one moment but he finally dropped his hand and then I wiggled in his arms enough that I managed to turn myself around, facing him.

"Thank you," I managed to gasp out as I took in his features. He was roguishly handsome with a shaven head and sun kissed skin. With his arms still around me looked down at me, he was about a foot taller, and my breath was completely taken away. He had the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen and it looked like he was looking straight into my soul. The thing that has always made me different seemed to snap and warp itself protectively around him, so now I was tied to him and could find him anywhere he may be. He continued looking at me making me feel extremely breathless and for the second time that day I blacked out but this time in his arms.

**Please review! I felt like this chapter was just a jumbled mess!**


End file.
